Mini Happy Family
by latte amour
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek tentang Boboiboy dan Ying


**Mini Happy Family**

**Boboiboy - Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk fanfiction :)**

**BoboiboyxYing **

**Character 30 years**

**Rating Romance, Family, OOC, No Power**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Enjoy :) **

Di sebuah dapur bergaya minimalis modern yang didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih terdapat empat anggota keluarga yang sedang sibuk membuat milkshake strawberry,spaghetti bolognaise, dan cupcakes.

"Pa, airnya ditambah lagi ya?"

"Pa, mesin grung-grungnya nggak mau jalan!"

"Pa, kapan kita mulai hias cupcakesnya?

Pertanyaan dan seruan dari ketiga anak kembar identiknya membuat si pria bertopi dinosaurus berwarna jingga nampak pusing.

"Sekarang kita hias cupcakesnya dengan fondant, Ardian! Tapi sebelumnya kita cetak dulu fondatnya pakai cetakan kue." jawabnya kepada anak laki-laki berkulit putih berparas oriental khas Negeri Tirai Bambu berambut hitam yang berada di sampingnya. Dibantu si pria bertopi dinosaurus, dengan hati-hati anak laki-laki itu mulai menghias cupcakesnya.

"Pa, airnya ditambah lagi, ya?" Si pria beriris_** hazel**_ coklat kembali menoleh ke anak kecil laki-laki satunya yang beriris abu-abu setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama kembali. Dia melihat air yang ada di panci anak laki-laki itu dan mengisi air sedikit lagi. Setelah air di panci dirasanya cukup, dia mulai menyalakan kompor dan merebus air di panci. Perhatiannya kini teralih ke anak perempuan satu-satunya yang ada di dapur ini.

"Erika, mesin grung grungnya nggak bisa jalan?" Anak perempuan kecil itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika mendengar pertanyaan papanya. Melihat anggukan anak perempuan kecil itu, dia segera memeriksa mesin grung-grung yang dimaksud oleh anak perempuannya yang merupakan mesin blender. Tentu saja blendernya tidak jalan karena tombol _**onnya**_ belum ditekan.

"Erika, mesin grung grungnya tidak mau jalan, karena tombol _**onnya**_ belum ditekan, Sayang." Dia terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah anak perempuannya yang mengernyit bingung dengan penjelasannya. Si pria berkulit putih itu mengacak rambut anak perempuan kembarnya dengan penuh sayang.

Kemudian dia memencet tombol _**on**_ pada blender. Blender hijau keluaran Philips itu mulai menyala menghancurkan dan menghaluskan semua bahan-bahan milkshake strawberry di dalamnya.

"Pa, mesin grungnya grungnya jalan. Grung.. grung... grung... !"teriak anak perempuannya. Kembali si pria bertopi dinosaurus yang menyembunyikan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap tertawa keras dan mencubit pipi _**chubby**_ anak perempuannya dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja, tadi kan papa sudah memencet tombol _**on**_. Sekarang Erika, hitung sampai 1-10 ya! Nanti panggil papa lagi. Papa harus bantu Ardion memasak spaghetti." katanya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak laki-lakinya. Anak lelakinya masih serius menunggui air matang di panci yang berada di atas kompor.

Kepala si pria bertopi menjulur melewati bahu anak lelaki kecilnya untuk mengecek air di dalam panci. Melihat air yang sudah matang, dia segera mengeluarkan spaghetti dari dalam plastik dan mulai merebusnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai masak spaghettinya." ujarnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang irus mulai mengaduk panci yang berisi spaghetti. Mata anak lelaki kecil beriris abu-abu itu terlihat antusias melihat si pria berkaos jingga mulai memasak spaghetti.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti dapur kecil bergaya minimalis modern itu. Mereka berempat seakan terhanyut dalam kegiatan memasak tersebut.

_tingdaelin_

"Ssssttttt... Jangan berisik! Pelan-pelan!" Si pria beriris _**hazel**_ menempelkan telunjuk kirinya di bibirnya mengisyaratkan kepada ketiga anak kembarnya agar tidak membuat keributan. Perlahan langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang berjinjit kecil sampai di kamar tidur dirinya dan istrinya.

Tangan kanannya membuka pintu kamar tidur dengan perlahan. Sebisa mungkin dirinya dan ketiga anak kembarnya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang didominasi warna putih bergaya klasik minimalis modern dengan langkah pelan agar sang istri yang masih tertidur tidak terbangun. Si pria bertopi dan ketiga anak kembarnya berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur yang masih ditiduri istrinya.

Mereka berempat mengatur posisi berdiri menghadap tempat tidur. Dia mulai memberikan aba-aba kepada ketiga anak kembarnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Si pria berkulit putih dengan tinggi hampir 180 cm itu mulai memberikan hitungan kepada ketiga anak kembarnya. "Mama, bangun Ma! Selamat ulang tahun Ma!" teriak keempatnya kompak. Sang istri yang memakai baju tidur terusan berwarna biru langit yang berada di tempat tidur itu mulai membuka matanya sedikit, menggerakan badannya ke arah kanan. Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, sang istri berambut panjang dan lurus itu bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Engggghhhh... Ada apa ini? Kok ribut semuanya?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan tangan dan menguap kecil.

Tanpa dikomando ketiga anak kembar dan si pria bertopi segera menghambur ke arah si wanita berambut panjang lurus itu. Mereka berebutan mencium kening dan pipi si wanita. Wanita berpipi _**chubby**_ itu terbelalak kaget mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi. Tadi dia memang tidak mendengar teriakan keempatnya.

"Mama, _**zhù n**__**ǐ**__** shēngrì kuàilè**_! Semoga mama panjang umur, sehat selalu." kata anak laki-laki kecil si kembar yang pertama.

"Mama, _**zhù n**__**ǐ**__** shēngrì kuàilè**_! Semoga mama j-ad-ii gu-lu yang he.. bat." Anak perempuan si kembar kedua juga mengucapkan selamat walaupun kata-katanya masih cadel dan tidak jelas.

"Mama selamat hari jadi ya! Semoga mama selalu sehat, tambah cantik, tambah sayang sama Kak Adri, Kak Eri dan Dion." ucap anak laki-laki kecil si kembar yang ketiga yang lebih memilih mengucapkan selamat menggunakan bahasa Melayu.

Sang istri merasa terharu mendengar ucapan selamat dari ketiga anak kembarnya yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Direntangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk erat-erat ketiga anak kembarnya dan mencium balik kening dan pipi ketiga anaknya.

"Terima kasih ucapan selamatnya, Sayang. Mama senang sekali." sahutnya sambil tetap memeluk ketiga anak kembarnya di tempat tidur. Si pria bertopi dinosaurus berjalan menghampiri sang istri kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka. Dielusnya wajah istrinya dengan lembut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Sayang,_** zhù n**__**ǐ**__** shēngrì kuàilè**_! Selamat hari jadi! Aku berharap di hari ulang tahunmu ini kau diberkati Tuhan, semoga sehat selalu, panjang umur, menjadi guru terbaik bagi anak didikmu. Semoga kau menjadi istri yang sabar dalam menghadapi kekuranganku. Semoga kau bisa selalu mendampingiku dalam memimpin keluarga kita. Semoga aku selalu bisa merayakan hari jadimu sampai kita berdua menua nantinya." ucapnya lembut.

Sang istri kembali tersenyum penuh haru mendengar ucapan tulus dari suaminya. Air matanya jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Si pria bersurai coklat dengan sigap mengusap lembut air mata sang istri. "Aku tidak mau ada tangisan di hari ini. Hari ini hari bahagiamu. Aku ingin kau merayakannya dengan sukacita bersamaku dan anak-anak kita." Dia menunduk dan mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut dan dalam disaksikan ketiga anak kembarnya yang masih ada di pelukan manja istrinya. Istrinya menutup mata meresapi ciuman lembut suaminya di keningnya.

"Aku dan anak-anak punya hadiah spesial untukmu." ujar si pria beriris _**hazel**_ sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya sesudah mencium kening istrinya. Sang istri mengerutkan kening dan menatap mata suaminya dengan penuh tanya. Alih-alih menjelaskan si pria bertopi bermata coklat itu malah mengedipkan matanya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menggendong anak kembarnya yang perempuan.

"Aku akan mengambil bersamanya anak-anak. Ardi, Dion, ayo kita ambil hadiahnya!" perintahnya kepada kedua anak lelakinya yang masih ada di tempat tidur.

Kedua anak lelakinya bergegas turun dari tempat tidur mengikuti papanya. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, anak laki-lakinya yang kecil, si kembar ketiga menyuruh mamanya memejamkan mata. Wanita keturunan China itu mengikuti perintah anak laki-lakinya,dia mulai memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi geli.

"Mama, jangan mengintip ya!" kata anak kembar laki-lakinya yang diiringi anggukan kepalanya.

"_**H**__**ǎ**__**o**_! Mama tidak akan mengintip."

Melihat mamanya sudah memejamkan mata, anak laki-laki itu segera berlari keluar menyusul papanya dan kedua saudaranya.

_tingdaelin_

"Mama, Mama! Buka matanya!" teriak anak-anaknya kepada mamanya yang sedang memejamkan matanya di tempat tidur. Wanita cantik berparas oriental berambut panjang lurus bermanik abu-abu besar itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Ketika kedua matanya seluruhnya terbuka, dia begitu terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata melihat hidangan makanan yang tersedia di baki makanan.

"Kalian yang membuat semua ini?" tanyanya dengan eskpresi terkejut dan takjub. Ketiga anak kembarnya mengangguk antusias yang membuat wajah mereka semakin lucu dan menggemaskan. Si pria bertopi dinosaurus tergelak menyaksikan ekspresi istrinya.

"Iya. Aku dan anak-anak spesial memasak untukmu, Sayang di hari ulang tahunmu ini." Sang istri mengalihkan tatapan ke suaminya. Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman senang.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Hari ini kau dan anak-anak sukses membuatku bahagia dan tersanjung karena hadiah yang kalian berikan padaku. Aku merasa beruntung menjadi istri dan mama bagi kalian."

Sang istri memegang dan meremas jari tangan si pria dinosaurus dengan erat seolah menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Si pria beriris _**hazel**_ membalas remasan tangan istrinya, dia mengangkat tangan istrinya dan mencium punggung tangan istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang, kita coba hasil masakanku dan anak-anak." Sang istri mengangguk, dia mengambil sendok yang disiapkan oleh ketiga anak kembarnya. Pertama dia menyendok spaghetti bolognaise merasakan kelezatan spaghetti itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Siapa yang memasak spaghetti ini? Rasanya lezat sekali. Mama menyukainya."

"Aku Ma! Aku dan Papa!" jawab anak laki-lakinya si kembar ketiga yang mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya. Wanita cantik itu menoleh ke anak laki-lakinya. "Dion, terima kasih ya sudah memasak spaghetti ini untuk Mama." Anak laki-laki bermanik abu-abu itu tertawa senang, memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang masih putih.

"Dion, punya satu hadiah lagi buat Mama." Anak laki-laki kecil itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Sebelum mengambil amplop yang diberikan anak laki-lakinya, wanita itu mengambil kacamata biru bundarnya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kacamata biru bundar yang sejak dulu ia kenakan dari SD itu masih tampak bagus hanya saja minusnya semakin bertambah, namun minusnya belum terlalu parah dan menganggu indra penglihatannya bila tak memakai kacamata.

Ia mengenakan kacamatanya dan mengambil amplop yang diberikan anaknya dan membukanya. Di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat tiga buah kertas yang dihiasi huruf warna warni yang menggunakan spidol.

**Voucher Pijat Pundak Dion Untuk Mama **

Membaca tiga buah kertas itu di dalamnya, membuat wanita itu tertawa. "Xièxiè, Sayang. Kalau nanti pundak mama pegal sehabis pulang mengajar, mama akan menggunakan voucher ini." Anak laki-lakinya menghambur naik menuju tempat tidur dirinya. Di lengannya, dia menggelayut manja.

"Mama boleh memakai voucher ini kapanpun. Sekarang juga boleh."

"Sekarang? Yang benar?" tanyanya dengan sangsi. Anak laki-lakinya mengangguk, dia segera menuju ke belakang lehernya, menggulung rambut panjangnya ke pundak kanan dan mulai memijat pundak kirinya.

Anak laki-laki berbaju tidur kartun Naruto itu berbisik kecil di telinganya sambil merangkul lehernya dari belakang " I love you, Mama." Mendengar bisikan anaknya, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang memamerkan senyum hangatnya. Anak lelakinya balas memeluk lehernya dengan erat. " I love you too, Dion." balas wanita itu.

"Sekarang, giliran mencoba milkshake strawberry buatan Erika." Suara berat si pria bertopi membuat fokus perhatian keempatnya teralih kembali pada dirinya. Sang istri menganggukan kepalanya lagi, dia mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisi milkshake strawberry buatan anak kembarnya yang perempuan.

"Manis sekali, Xiao Er seperti Xiao Er." kata wanita cantik itu kepada anak perempuannya dan mencubit pipinya. Anak perempuannya tertawa polos dan bertepuk tangan.

"Xièxiè, Mama. Xiao Er punya satu hadiah lagi buat Mama." sahut anak perempuannya kembali. Anak perempuannya yang memakai baju tidur terusan warna biru polkadot dan bando dinosaurus berwarna kuning itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang diberikan kepada dirinya.

Wanita berparas cantik bersurai hitam legam itu menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah. Ia mulai mengamati dan membaca kartu yang diberikan anak perempuannya. Di kartu itu terdapat gambar sebuah rumah, dirinya, suaminya dan beserta ketiga anak kembarnya. Di bawah gambar terdapat tulisan Melayu yang menggunakan crayon dan sedikit berantakan.

**Selamat hari jadi Mama! Xiao Er sayang sekali sama Mama! Mama yang terbaik untuk Xiao Er, Kak Ardi dan Dion.**

"Terima kasih Xiao Er. Gambar Xiao Er, bagus sekali." puji wanita itu kepada anak perempuan satu-satunya si kembar tengah. Anak perempuannya tertawa kembali dan menghampiri wanita itu kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Xiao Er, senang sekali Mama. Sekarang, mama harus coba cupcakes buatan Kak Ardi!" Anak perempuan kecilnya mengambil cupcakes yang ada di piring kecil dan menyodorkannya ke mulut wanita itu. Wanita cantik itu mengigit sedikit cupcakes dan perlahan mulai mengunyah cupcakes yang membuat pipinya semakin membulat menggemaskan.

"Hemmm... Enak sekali Ardi!" Anak laki-laki kecil yang memakai baju putih bergambar Saint Seiya tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan mamanya. Dia maju menghampiri mamanya dan memeluknya.

Si pria bertopi dinosaurus yang masih berdiri tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan adegan penuh kehangatan antara istrinya dan anak-anaknya.

"Aku juga punya satu hadiah spesial lagi untukmu, Sayang." Istrinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga anak kembarnya dan kembali menatapnya dengan penuh tanya dengan kening berkerut. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya istrinya, tiba- tiba si pria bertopi dinosaurus itu berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ying, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Istrinya terbelalak kaget. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa geli yang meluncur dari sana.

"Kau serius mengajakku untuk berdansa, Boboiboy? Di depan anak-anak?"

Si pria beriris _**hazel**_ mengangguk serius. Dia memasang tampang wajah memelas penuh permohonan yang membuat istrinya semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sayang! Cukup, cukup! Wajahmu sungguh konyol, aku tak tahan melihatnya. Baiklah.., baiklah..., aku akan berdansa denganmu." jawabnya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambut uluran tangan kanan suaminya. Ketiga anak kembar mereka kontan berteriak heboh dan mengelilingi mereka seolah-olah mereka pangeran dan putri kerajaan.

Boboiboy yang berkaos jingga bercelana pendek biru itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ying dengan lembut. Dengan malu-malu, Ying mengalungkan lengannya di leher Boboiboy. Rona merah di kedua pipinya membuat jantung suaminya di hadapannya berdebar keras.

**DEG**

_'Dia masih cantik seperti dulu ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di kedai Tok Aba.'_

Iris mata _**hazel**_ Boboiboy masih memandang lekat Ying yang masih menunduk malu. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Ying yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak kita masih seorang anak-anak polos hingga sekarang dan selamanya Ying. Kau poros kehidupanku. Selalu."

Ying mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata abu-abunya memandang mata coklat Boboiboy. Kedua mata antara suami istri itu saling terkunci, sesaat mereka kembali hanyut ke masa kecil mereka saat cinta mulai bersemi dan tumbuh seperti sekarang. Ying memukul pelan dada kanan Boboiboy kemudian tak mau kalah, dia berjinjit dan membalas bisikan suaminya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Boboiboy. Sejak kita masih belum mengerti arti cinta itu sendiri. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku bahagia menjadi kekasihmu, istrimu dan ibu dari anak-anakmu. Tapi sekarang, bisakah kita mulai berdansa? Dari tadi kau hanya memelukku." Kata-kata istrinya membuat si pria bertopi sadar, dia mulai terkekeh kecil salah tingkah yang membuat istrinya memutar kedua matanya diiringi dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat wajah orientalnya semakin bersinar.

Akhirnya, pelan tapi pasti pasangan suami istri itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri dan kanan mulai berdansa.

_You came along just like a song. And. brightened my day.* _

"Lagu ini? Sayang, kau masih mengingatnya?!" pekik Ying senang.

"Tentu. Lagu ini, lagu barat favoritmu, Sayang. Jadi, mana mungkin aku melupakannya?" Mendengar jawaban Boboiboy, Ying langsung memeluknya dan meyandarkan kepalanya di dada kanan suaminya.

_Who would of believed that you were part of a dream. You see I feel sad when you're sad. I feel glad when you're glad. I just can't smile without you.*_

Boboiboy mencium puncak kepala Ying dengan lembut yang menyanyikan kelanjutan lirik lagu itu. Mereka berdua berdansa berputar sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggendong ketiga anak kembarnya untuk mengajak mereka berdansa bersama.

Dalam hatinya, Ying tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan untuk hari ulang tahun paling istimewa dalam hidupnya yang hari ini ia lewatkan bersama ketiga anak kembarnya dan suaminya, Boboiboy, yang masing-masing memberikan hadiah spesial untuk dirinya.

Ying merasa hidupnya terasa lengkap karena anugerah yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadanya. Suami yang baik dan pengertian serta ketiga anak kembar yang lucu-lucu dan pintar. Baginya yang terpenting dan tak akan bisa digantikan hadiah apapun ialah kenyataan bahwa Boboiboy dan ketiga anak kembarnya mencintainya. Dan sebaliknya, ia pun sangat mencintai mereka.

_tingdaelin_

~Fin~

_**The love of a family is life's greatest blessing. - unknown**_

Keterangan :

* Lagu Can't Smile Without You - Barry Manilow

Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè 祝你生日快乐 : selamat ulang tahun

Hǎo 好 : baiklah

Xièxiè 谢谢 : terima kasih

Xiao harfiahnya dalam bahasa China artinya kecil bisa digunakan sebagai kata depan nama orang atau binatang. Erika dipanggil Xiao Er artinya Erika kecil. Kalau digunakan sebagai kata depan nama binatang menjadi Xiao Mao artinya kucing kecil.

A.N : Salam perkenalan bagi para author di fandom BoboiBoy. Saya author baru di fandom ini dan fic ini merupakan fic pertama saya. Saya memasangkan BoboiBoy dengan Ying karena saya ngefans dengan pasangan ini. Hehehe. Mungkin fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, untuk itu saya boleh minta review, kritik dan sarannya?

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para teman-teman yang membaca fic saya yang gaje dan berantakan ini #bungkuk hormat :)

Review please! :)


End file.
